vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Weatherwax
Summary Lily Weatherwax, or Lilith as she has come to call herself, is a powerful witch and godmother formerly residing in the fairy-tail city of Genua. Sister to Granny Weatherwax, she is told to have left Lancre at a young age to pursue powerful magic, leaving Granny to be "the Good one". She eventually discovered the power of mirrors and stories. The former will multiply your power immensely with each reflection, and the latter is a force of reality itself- stories are so ingrained in reality that they must happen if you set them in motion. And so, Lily made it her life goal to give people happy endings, to create a happy world, whether people wanted it or not. This continued until she usurped the throne of Genua and attracted the power of her sister and the other Lancre witches. This eventually led to Granny shattering the mirrors that kept Lily in power and upsetting some unseen balance that resulted in both witches being trapped in a world of mirrors, with only Granny escaping. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, at least High 8-C Name: Lily Weatherwax, Lilith Origin: Discworld Gender: Female Age: At least eighty years old Classification: Fairy Godmother, Lancre Witch Powers and Abilities: Magic, Plot Manipulation, Flight, Precognition, Probability Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, BFR Attack Potency: Human level, at least Large Building level with magic (Vastly superior in pure magical strength to Esmeralda Weatherwax, her sister, who battled the Archchancellor of Unseen University to a stand-still) Speed: At least Subsonic (Capable of creating constructs that blitz regular humans) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Unknown with Telekinesis (Casually flung about a human being) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level, at least Large Building level with magic (Was completely unfazed by the possibility of battling Granny) Stamina: Above Average Range: Thousands of kilometers via magic (affected an entire continent with her stories), higher with mirror magic Standard Equipment: Godmother Wand Intelligence: Genius, comparable to Esme in terms of magic, who is in turn comparable to top-tier wizards stated to be capable of probing the true sources of causality in the universe through math alone Weaknesses: Shattering her mirrors causes her to be dragged into the mirror world alongside the person who broke the mirrors Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Power of Stories: Lily is trained in the usage of stories. Essentially, this rule dictates that cliches in fables must come true once enacted. For example, the boy must cry wolf until he is not believed. The little girl must find her granny being replaced by the big bad wolf. The sleeping princess must be awoken by true love's kiss. Furthermore, while she can enact and control such plots at will, she has shown some ability to create new ones and modify existing ones to ensure they are carried out with force. * The Power of Mirrors: In Discworld, it is said that mirrors will stretch out the soul as an expense for far more power than one could realistically achieve otherwise. Lily has managed to do this immensely by creating mirrors to have many infinities of herself. This grants her vastly enhanced powers as well as the ability to see through every reflective surface in the universe. * The Power of Godmothers: Alongside typical Witch abilities such as causing bad luck to those who fail them, Lily is indeed a fairy godmother- allowing her to change things into other things and commit powers permitted by the story. Such abilities include stopping time for thousands of people (if not more), summoning vast clouds of silver-flame, and lifting objects with her will alone (a feat nearly impossible for other spellcasters of Discworld). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Discworld